Sore Bersalju
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong di sore bersalju ya?/YunJae/BL/DLDR.Mind to RnR?


**YunJae:Sore Bersalju**

**A YunJae Fanfiction**

**Presented by Duckymomo**

***ps:terinspirasi dari kata-kata Risti digrup WA dan twitter Jejung.**

**Btw, kenapa sekilas ini judul mirip lagunya Big Bang ya? " #abaikan**

Angin sore di penghujung bulan desember –sekaligus penghujung tahun 2013 –bertiup pelan. Membuat udara yang memang dasarnya sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Bahkan thermometer yang terpajang di ruang tengah rumah penyanyi sekaligus istri tercinta kita ini menunjukkan suhu 2 derajat celcius.

Namun entah karena namja satu ini memang kelewat kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana, bukannya dia berlindung didalam rumah sembari menghangatkan diri, malah dia berdiri didepan kamarnya –yang memang menghadap langsung ke halaman samping rumahnya –dengan hanya menggunakan sweater. Baiklah. Masih bagus kalau sweaternya hangat dan tebal. Jangankan tebal, hangat saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan hangat kalau sweaternya sangat tipis dan renggang begitu? Oke. Sepertinya sweater ini lebih cocok sebagai pakaian musim gugur atau musim semi dari pada musim dingin.

"Boo….sedang apa kau diluar? Kau tidak kedinginan?" panggil Yunho yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat. Dihampirinya Jaejoong yang sedang duduk diteras samping kamar mereka sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Ia menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat pada kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali bisa bermain salju" ujar Yunho sembari memandangi kaki kekasihnya yang tengah berayun pelan, dibawahnya terdapat gundukan salju yang telah menumpuk sejak kemarin siang.

"Ne. Ini menyenangkan" ujar Jaejoong tanpa berhenti bersenyum. Kedua tangannya menengadah ke udara, seolah ia tengah berusaha meraih butir-butir salju seringan kapas yang turun dari langit sementara cokelat hangatnya ia taruh disampingnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Jaejoong. Terkadang dimata Yunho terlihat bagai anak kecil. Ah sifatnya yang ceria dan polos benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa nyaman, merasa bagaikan anak kecil yang tak mempunyai beban apapun. "Aih. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" Yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Biarin" Jaejoong tersenyum sembari meleletkan lidahnya ke Yunho dan secepat kilat memalingkan wajah dari namja bersatus suaminya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri kini meletakkan cokelatnya dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Celana sport panjangnya telah ia gulung sampai sebetis, mengingat gundukan saljunya ternyata lumayan tinggi. "Kau tidak kedinginan, eoh?" ujarnya sembari memeluk BooJaenya yang tengah sibuk sendiri menikmati salju dari samping.

"Eung dingin sih" Jaejoong menjawab dengan muka polosnya, persis seperti anak-anak.

Dan hal itu membuat Yunho mencubit pipinya karena gemas. "Lalu kenapa tetap disini, heum?"

"Tapi menyenangkan. Entah kenapa aku mendadak ingin sekali bermain salju. Karena kau melarangku pergi keluar, jadi aku bermain saja disini. Saljunya sangat indah". Polos. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tapi kalau sakit bagaimana, eung? Siapa yang mau merawat?"

"Tentu saja kau" ujar Jaejoong sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul beruangnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aigooo….beruangku makin gendut saja" ledeknya.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut. Meski kurang sesuai dengan image dan wajahnya yang dewasa (?).

Nyaris selama 10 menit taka da yang bersuara. Yunho sih asyik-asyik saja duduk menemani Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menikmati salju. Meski ia setengah menyesal karena Jaejoong lebih memilih bermain 'menangkap-butiran-salju-di-udara' dan menolak untuk dipeluk. "Tidak bebas" begitulah katanya saat Yunho berusaha memeluknya dan ia langsung melepaskan diri dari beruang mesumnya itu.

Riing…..riiing…..

Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi pelan, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Jaejoong membuka handphonenya dan mendapati foto keponakan perempuannya yang tengah berpose disamping beruang salju. Keponakan perempuannya mengenakan topi wol dan juga baju rajut berwarna merah cerah dan ia terlihat sangat cute. "Aigoooo….imutnya ponakanku Eun Ji" ujar Jaejoong histeris saat melihat foto ponakannya. (author kurang tau namanya jadi nama ini nama ngarang).

Penasaran, Yunho pun melihat kea rah handphone Jaejoong. "Ne, dia jauh lebih imut darimu" ujar Yunho yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tak kalah imut" ujarnya narsis tanpa melepas pandangannya dari foto ponakannya. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Yun, fotokan aku. Aku juga mau" ujar Jaejoong. Sifat narsisnya kumat. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap berdiri sebelum akhirnya dicegah oleh Yunho.

"Aish! Mau kemana kau? Dingin-dingin begini jangan neko-neko" Yunho menasehati Jaejoong persis seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Foto disana" Jaejoong menunduk kea rah kursi taman yang memang berada disamping kamar mereka. "Bagus kan?" imbuhnya lagi. Yah, memang bagus sih. Apalagi dengan pohon maple yang berdiri disampingnya. Tapi semua itu lebih cocok untuk suasana musim semi, bukan musim dingin, dengan pohon maple yang bersemi bukannya pohon yang tertutup salju begini. Lagi pula….

"Boo, ini kan sudah hampir malam dan udaranya juga semakin dingin. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lebih baik kita foto di dalam saja, nde?" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ani. Aku mau foto diluar sini, bukan di dalam" ujarnya.

Yunho mengelus dada melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Tapi udaranya sangat dingin, Boo. Kau bisa sakit. Lagi pula kau tidak memakai alas kaki. Bisa kotor nanti kamarmu" bujuknya kemudian. Gayanya benar-benar mirip seperti tengah membujuk anak kecil. "Jja! Kita foto di dalam, nde?" Yunho sudah bersiap pergi dan masuk ke dalam dengan kedua tangan memegang cangkir miliknya dan Jaejoong –cangkir milik Jaejoong belum tersentuh sama sekali –saat ia menyadari kalau Boojaenya itu masih diam ditempat.

"Shirreo! Aku mau foto diluar!" Jaejoong mulai mengambek.

Yunho mengelus dada sekali lagi.

Baru saja ia hendak buka mulut, Jaejoong sudah menyerobot duluan. "Pokoknya kalau aku tidak boleh foto disini, aku tak akan mau masuk ke rumah. Masa bodoh aku sakit". Checkmate!

Bunuh saja Yunho sekarang!

Masih dengan gaya mengambek ala anak kecil, Jaejoong berdiri didepan terasnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada sembari memegangi handphone kamera dengan mulut pout.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh foto disini. Tapi tidak di halaman" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong melompat-lompat kecil ditempatnya.

"Kau mau ikut?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani. Kau saja. Aku sedang malas berfoto".

"Kau marah padaku?" tuduh Jaejoong semena-mena.

Kalau ada lubang didepannya, Yunho ingin melompat saja ke dalam saat itu juga.

"Ani. Kan tadi kau yang ingin foto" ujarnya dengan senyum diwajahnya. Bersama dengan Jaejoong dalam waktu lebih dari 10 tahun membuat Yunho paham bagaimana menghadapi sifat istrinya ini. "Aku akan menyalakan lampu rumah dulu. Jangan foto lama-lama kalau tak mau masuk angin" nasehatnya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah bernarsis ria didepan handphonenya.

CKRIK. CKRIK.

Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit saja Jaejoong sudah mendapat beberapa selca. "Huh. Tidak ada yang bagus" ujarnya saat melihat hasilnya. Karena hari yang sudah menjelang malam dan juga lampu-lampu yang ditempatnya belum dinyalakan. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama ia memilih-milih foto yang akan diupload ke Twitter, ia menemukan satu foto yang menurutnya tak terlalu buruk meski penerangannya sedikit remang-remang.

"Boo, ayo masuk" ujar Yunho saat melihat Boojaenya malah sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya padahal udara diluar semakin dingin. Karena Jaejoong tak beranjak sedikit pun akhirnya mau tak mau ia yang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jja! Selesai!" ujarnya sembari meletakkan handphonenya ke meja nakas.

Yunho memandangnya dengan pandangan rasa ingin tahu. "Apanya yang selesai?" ujarnya saat ia telah naik ke kasur dan Jaejoong duduk disampingnya dengan selimut tersampir ditubuh mereka.

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum seperti biasa.

Yunho mengangkat bahu. Sudahlah. Yang penting istrinya itu tidak mengupload yang aneh-aneh saja.

-END-

Footnote:Jaejoong Twitter Update [English Trans]

The dresscode for the concert in Busan hell and heaven! Too me cold. Careful with that cold.

**Tadaaaa! Inilah twitter yang menginspirasi saya. Meski pas ngetik saya kebanyakan cekikikan sendiri kayak orang gila. Hah. Niatnya mau aku bikin semacam hint tapi malah begini jadinya. Ya sudahlah. Semoga puas ^^. Hati-hati dengan udara dingin #copaskata2Jejung**


End file.
